narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GokūBlack10/Voting on New Admins
Alright, let's get down to business gang! Time to elect three new administrators. We will also be reforming our system a little bit, so, without further ado, let's get this process started. New System So, we were all talking in the chat, and the majority has voted that we need a new system. The Kage-system we've been using for almost a year now invests too much power in any one person, causing the corruption we've seen these last couple of months. Therefore, in accordance with the decision made on the chat, this is the new system; * Hokage: The Hokage shall be the head administrator of the site and a bureaucrat. This person shall have two jobs. It will be held my yours truly. *# As the Hokage, my first and most important job is as a consultant. The rest of the administrators can come to me whenever they have questions on how to handle a situation, or how to properly execute one of our Rules. I will be treating the Rules like the Constitution; Anything written in them is how we handle things. Abuse will not be tolerated. *# My second job will be rather arbitrary. In the event that an administrator steps down, is voted out, or fired by you guys, it is my job to promote the new admins that you vote on. Only bureaucrats have the power to promote sysops. So, whenever you guys vote on a new admin, I'll give the their new powers. * Jōnin Council: The bulk of the administration will be the Jōnin. They will be your basic sysop administrators, with all the powers of an admin. These guys are just regular users with a few extra buttons. They are, however, responsible for guiding the community in the right direction and enforcing the Rules. Currently, we have three sysops; User:Pythonraptor, User:Illusive Dream, and User:Benknightprime. This vote will establish three more. A word of caution to those of you who get voted in, or already voted in, as Jōnin. I would be lying if I told you that sysop powers are indeed powers. The power to ban users, delete their work, and control the wiki's interface is terrifying in the hands of those who would misuse those powers. However, do not get a big head and think you are above reproach because you have these extra buttons. If you abuse your authority, just as those three that were fired did, you will join them. The community will always triumph in the end. Do not use your new authority to antagonize those you dislike or disagree with. Candidates That being said, on to the candidates! There are two candidates so far. If you wish to nominate yourself or someone else as a candidate, simply do so in the comments. Voting is also to be done in the comments. You only have 3'' votes, and can only use each vote on ''1 person; meaning you can't vote for the same person three times. Candidates with the majority of the vote by tomorrow at 12:00 pm Central Time here in America (my time), will be the three new administrators. The current candidates are; * User:East Dragons * User:Flamemasterjoy (Votes: 0) * User:Ω kaiser Σ (Votes: 4) (Won nomination) * User:Kaycherry (Votes: 9) (Won nomination) * User:KiriSharingan (Votes: 1) * User:Kazeyo (Votes: 7) (Won nomination) * User:Nisshou (Votes: 1) Happy voting folks! Category:Blog posts